


Happy birthday

by sammys_lover



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Birthday, Buckets, Cake, Cute, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Lemon, Oral, Oral Sex, Pailing, Romance, Sex, Smut, Sweet, Tentacle, bucket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:19:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6672235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's your birthday, this is karkat's gift to you.</p>
<p>(written for myself in celebration of my birthday ^-^)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy birthday

You lay on the couch, feeling sluggish and happy, covered with several fluffy blankets protecting you from the chilly april air.  
The couch was plush, as were the pillows propping you up.

The stars and moon lit the yard up, the flowers and their buds illuminated by the soft light outside.  
The lights were shut off, and karkat, your matesprit’s, arms were wrapped possessively around your waist. His head rested on your shoulder. You could feel his warm breath, soft and even, along your neck.

He had leant you his sweater, which was far too big on you, and he wore a plain black t-shirt.

’50 first dates’ was playing on the tv, and you were so comfy You were almost asleep when he spoke.

“did you have a nice birthday?” he muttered, lightly tracing nonsense patterns up and down your arm.

You took a breath. “mmhmm…” you muttered, stretching and rolling over to snuggle into his chest. “I ate so much cake…” you giggled sleepily. “mmhmm” he agreed, a small smirk on his face. He continued stroking patterns up and down your arm.

You look at him. “Karkat Vantas, is that a smile I see?” you teased, a smirk of your own forming.  
He hated it so much that you made him smile so often. He hated it even more when you called him out on it.

A blush spread across his cheeks. He growled a little. “shut up.” He pulled you closer, and you nuzzled his chest, gently play-punching his shoulder. “how dare you speak to the birthday girl that way.”

He chuckled.

“Especially after you forgot to get me anything.” That was meant to be a joke too, but you saw a pang of guilt cross his face.  
He huffed, his blush growing. “s-sorry.”

You sat up, feeling bad now. “Karkat, I was just joking around. You-“ he placed his hand over your mouth. “I do have something for you, fuckass.” He was blushing furiously now.  
He sighed, closing his eyes for a minute before opening them and meeting yours.

Everything was quiet for a moment, the movie still running quietly in the background.  
“you….Y/N, you don’t annoy me as much as everybody else does.”

You smirked against his hand.

He let out a frustrated, and most likely embarrassed, growl.  
“it’s just…the way you talk, and laugh, and look, and make me…ugh, you humans call it ‘feel’?... it makes me want to…”  
He slowly took his hand off your mouth, moving to hold yours.

“ugh, it makes me want to punch you in the mouth!”

You were shocked.

“with my mouth,” he continued.

What?

“softly,” he mutttered.

Oh.

“because I like you.” At this point he was glaring at your joined hands, the blush spreading to his ears.

…oh.

You were grinning at this point, trying your best not to learn forward and kiss him right then and there.

“is this my birthday present?” you asked, rubbing small circles on his hand with your thumb.  
He sighed, nodding. “I know it’s really fucking lame, but it’s the best I could do.”

You leaned forward, kissing him to shut him up.

He was hesitant at first, but after a moment warmed up to you and your touch. He squeezed your hand, and you ran your tongue along his bottom lip, silently asking for access. He granted it, your tongues intermingling.  
You cupped the side of his face with one hand, pulling him as close to you as possible.  
The kiss deepened, and karkat pulled you on top of him.

You straddled him, kissing for another minute, before slowly pulling away. Still holding his face.  
His eyes were closed, and he was blushing terribly. You giggled. “you okay?” you murmured, planting tiny kisses on his lips.  
“yeah. Yeah, I’m uh…” he opened his eyes and the met yours. Oh dear lord, the look on his face…  
“what I wanted to do…uh, for you…is a…’favor’.” You felt your cheeks burning up, but you smiled anyway.

“a-and what would this… ‘favor’ entail?” you asked, fiddling with the end of his sweater.  
He huffed. God, he was so adorable when he was flustered.  
“uh, me. And you. P-“ he covered his face for a moment. “pailing…?”

You looked at him with wide-eyed. “you want to do that? With me?”  
His hand moved downward to gently squeeze your thigh.

“well, not if you don’t want to. A-and I was I thinking I would do things to you with my, um…my mouth? i…I did a little…’studying’…you human females like that kind of thing, right? I’ll do whatever you want.” He grumbled, looking up at you with a nervous expression. Karkat never really expressed himself like that. Ever. He looked so innocent and vulnerable… 

Oh, lord have mercy.

You chuckled breathlessly. “I…um…I would like that. A lot.” Things were still quiet, and the only sound now was karkat’s and your breathing. One of you must have sat on the remote and muted the television.

“okay.” He said quietly. “what do you want to me do? Specifically?” he slowly pushed you off of him, and laid you down on your back, carefully unbuttoning your pants.  
You covered your face in embarrassment, giggling. “um…I’ve never let anybody do this before. You’re the first, so…” he pulled your pants down further, pulling them off completely and tossing them aside.  
You shrugged, looking at him. “i-I don’t really know what I like…”

His hands slowly ran up and down your thighs, looking up at you. “okay…let me know if I do something wrong, okay?”

You nodded.  
He pushed the sweater up, and you held it up over your breasts. He swallowed hard.

He leaned forward, taking one of your nipples into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, taking the other into his hand and squeezing gently.  
You hummed in content, smirking down at him. He closed his eyes, still red as a beet. He must be so…oh, so embarrassed right now.

He slowly kissed his way down your chest, then your stomach, then stopped for a moment to lick his lips, opening his eyes and slowly dragging your panties down, exposing you.  
He stared at you for a minute, letting out a breathless “wow.” Before licking his lips again and looking back up at you.

“Again, s-sorry if I fuck up.” He muttered, his warm breath ghosting over your sex. You nodded again, already excited. He exhaled slowly, leaning down and licking one long stripe up your pussy.

You inhaled sharply, moving a hand up to cover your mouth.

He stared off gently at first, exploring and experimenting. Seeing what really made you squirm and making mental notes of those spots for later.

He licked slow, long stripes up your sex, keeping eye contact.

You sank against the pillow, moaning his name softly into your hand.

His eyes were dark with lust, and you could have sworn the smug bastard was smirking.

‘sorry if I fuck up’ your ass. He knew what he was doing.

Once he got the hang of things, his motions picked up speed. 

His hands gripped your thighs, pulling you closer, slowly pushing his tongue inside you.  
“woah…” you moved a hand down to thread in his hair, accidentally gripping his horn.  
He let out an outright moan.

You smirked.

“y-you like when I do that?” you whimpered as he moved his tongue upward to swirl around your clit.  
You gripped the base of his horn, pumping up and down slowly at first, measuring his reaction.  
He moaned your name against you, reaching up with one hand and pulling it away from his horn. “n-no…this is about you. Not me. I-I wanna make you feel..” he flicked your clit with his tongue again, pulling a moan from your lips. “good.”

He growled into your sex, pulling you closer. “n-now shut up…” his eyes met your again, and then he really fucking went to town.  
He lapped and sucked and flicked and did things with his tongue that you’d never thought possible. Eating you out as if you were his last meal.

“karkat…!” you made a fist, biting it hard as you felt a pressure building inside you. He had kept eye contact, opening his mouth wide and flicking your clit once again, his sharp teeth visible.

“b-bite me…” you moaned, feeling hot. He let out a soft groan, doing as you said. He moved a hand up, rubbing your clit. He closed his lips around your left inner thigh, biting down softly, not wanting to hurt you.  
“harder, karkat!” you muttered, bucking your hips against his hand.  
He obeyed.  
His sharp teeth pierced your skin, and you felt yourself getting hotter and hotter. Your hand flew down to thread in his hair, pulling it.

“k-karkat!” you moaned as he released your thigh from his mouth and moved to the right one.  
He continued motions on your clit, biting your right thigh quickly before bringing his mouth back up to toy with your clit, his hand moving to insert two fingers into your entrance.  
He pumped his fingers inside you, still licking and sucking on your clit.

You were whimpering at the point, rolling your hips in time with his fingers. You hadn’t even bothered to try and keep quiet anymore. Hell, you sounded like a porn star at this point.  
Your other hand flew down and you tangled your fingers in his dark locks.  
You were so close. So, so, so close. You just needed him to-

He curled his fingers inside you, twisting them.

You came, your back arching, screaming his name.  
He worked you through your orgasm, licking up your cum as you dripped.

You were panting, still holding his head. After a moment you slowly released his hair from your grasp, and he propped himself up on his elbows, wiping his chin with the back of his hand.

you stared at him, trembling.

“well?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
You laughed, letting your head fall back against the pillow.

“that was awesome.” You sighed, looking at him with hooded eyes.

He smiled, his face still bright red.

“makes me wanna tie you to a bed and ride you until you’re screaming my name.” you said casually, petting his hair.

He stared, wide-eyed.

You laughed, sitting up and grabbing your panties, slipping them back on. He sat up, and you kissed him for a long while.

“thank you~” you sighed, smirking.  
He grimaced, embarrassed.

“w-whatever.”

You snuggled up to him again, unmuting the t.v.

“I love you.” You muttered, closing your eyes.

“yeah, yeah…” he muttered, hugging you close to his chest. “I’m flushed for you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here are some goofy outtakes I wrote when I got writer's block. :P
> 
> 1  
> He was hesitant at first, but after a moment warmed up to you and your touch. He squeezed your hand, and you ran your tongue along his bottom lip, silently asking for access. He granted it, your tongues intermingling.  
> You cupped the side of his face with one hand, pulling him as close to you as possible.  
> The kiss deepened, and karkat pulled you on top of him.
> 
> You straddled him, kissing for another minute, before slowly pulling away. Still holding his face.  
> His eyes were closed, and he was blushing terribly. You giggled. “you okay?” you murmured, planting tiny kisses on his lips.  
> “yeah. Yeah, I’m uh…” he was interrupted by john popping up from the rose bushes outside the window, then dave following after him.
> 
> Dave wolf whistled, and john threw a bucket through the window, smacking karkat on the head.  
> John gave you a thumbs up as dave shouted “get some vantas!” and with that, they disappeared into the yard again.  
> “EGBERT, STRIDER, YOU LITTLE FUCKERS! GET BACK HERE!” karkat screamed, still blushing. He wiggled his way out from under you, stood, and bolted out the back door.
> 
> 2
> 
> “a-and what would this… ‘favor’ entail?” you asked, fiddling with the end of his sweater.  
> He huffed. God, he was so adorable when he was flustered.
> 
> “uh, me. And you. P-“ he covered his face for a moment. “pailing…?”
> 
> You looked at him with wide-eyed. “you want to do that? With me?”  
> His hand moved downward to gently squeeze your thigh.
> 
> “well, not if you don’t want to. A-and I was I thinking-“ he was cut off by nepeta’s voice. She was sitting on the ceiling fan.
> 
> “boyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy-“ her voice was joined by another. Gamzee’s. his face was sticking out of the refrigerator.  
> Sollux’s head raised up out of a flowerpot, as did tavros’s from under the couch. How long has he been down there, you wondered idly as the joined the chorus of “yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy”
> 
> Karkat was covering his face, shouting obscenities at them.
> 
> You wondered how all these trolls got in your house in the first place. 
> 
> 3  
> You look at him. “Karkat Vantas, is that a smile I see?” you teased, a smirk of your own forming.  
> Jade pops up from behind the couch, poking karkat’s cheek. “yes it is. Awwwwwww you two are so cuuuuuute!” she squealed, boucing up and down joyously.
> 
> She started poking both yours and karkat’s cheeks. “now kisssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss….” She slowly sunk to the floor.
> 
> You sat up, looking over the back of the couch to find jade and nepeta live tweeting about what their “otp” was doing.
> 
> Whyyyyy…


End file.
